1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support apparatus and a monitor support apparatus, and particularly to a support apparatus and a monitor support apparatus having a lock and release device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A support apparatus can be applied in many different fields. Take a monitor as an example, a complete monitor product usually includes a monitor and a mounting base. And, a traditional mounting base only serves as a base, and the monitor is firmly supported by the base to prevent from tilting and falling. However, with the increasing demands of users, a support height of the monitor needs to be adjustable. For this purpose, the current solution is to adopt two main frames engaged movably to each other, wherein one frame is engaged rotatably or directly on the base, and the other frame supports the monitor. Thus, the purpose of adjusting a support height of the monitor can be achieved by adjusting relative positions of two frames.
However, because these two frames may slide during transportation, a problem followed is the inconvenient transportation for the monitor. In order to solve the problem, the current solution utilizes a tenon to fix the frame or disposes a hook mechanic on the base to hook the frame. As for the method of tenon fixing, a positioning pillar is usually used to simultaneously insert into both positioning holes of the frames; however, it is not easy to aim at the positioning holes at the same time. Additionally, disposing a hook mechanism on the base may limit the position of a user to operate the hook mechanism, and the user may need to bow or crouch for operating. Yet, in many situations, such a move is not always easy and workable. For example, the user may be unable to bow or crouch because of the limitation of an operation space or physical problems of the operator himself/herself.
Therefore, the invention provides a support apparatus having a new lock and release device, and provides a more convenient operation for users to solve the aforesaid problems.